Pixie
Megan Gwynn is a cute mutant teen girl from Wales with pink hair and rainbow wings. Background Megan Gwynn, alias Pixie, was raised by her grandparents in the small mining town of Abergylid in Wales. Her mutant powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. She could manifest rainbow-colored butterfly wings allowing her to fly with great maneuverability. Since then she's learned she can summon her energy into balls of pink glittery light that explode on impact but an astounding amount of her potential is yet untapped. Oh to be so young, so powerful and no idea you can use it! Soon she just might learn to form her energy into a shield. With the right training, she could be a remarkable magic user, capable of teleportation, and banishing countless demons before her eyes. Perhaps someday she will give a piece of her soul to be turned into a bloodstone or two or even a soulblade. She has the potential to be the Sorcerer Supreme, though there are many who can claim such, they are startlingly few in comparison to the population as a whole. What else she is capable of, might only depend on who teaches her what. During the crisis that merged the worlds, Megan thinks she dreamt being in a strange land, not entirely unlike Avatar or Alice in Wonderland. The ground and everything around her twisted and changed and she went on an amazing journey as she tried to find a way out, a way back home, a way to change things back to normal! What Megan Gwynn doesn't realize is that she had somehow gone to Fairy land, due to the merger and her other self being there and not in the real world. When Megan Gwynn found her way out finally, as though walking out of a strange forest or maze..or both! she found herself in the states and not anywhere near home! After enrolling at Xavier's, Gwynn proved herself to be an amiable and cheerful student, and she fit in well. Personality Megan is an upbeat happy girl most of the time. Sure she can be flighty and skip a few steps getting from topic A to topic D but she's a good kid. She's emotional and trends to wear her emotions not just on her sleeve but yes on the outside. Even when the chips are down and she's worried she'll lose and lose big, sick to her stomache she still finds some courage deep down and does whatever she needs to do to give the people she cares about the best chance of success, even if it costs her a LOT. She's naive and always hopes for the best, usually believing beyond hope in a better day. Call her an idealist, call her niave and flighty and you'd be right just don't call her a coward or uncaring. Logs *2015-03-03 - Into The Wind - People respond to Hurricane Lawrence. *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's *2018-05-10 - Bright New Student - Jeniri arrives and meets a few others at the X-Mansion Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken